U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,466 (Pintor et al 1998) entitled “Pet Training Device” discloses an apparatus which includes a waist strap adapted for attachment around a waist of a dog trainer, a thigh strap adapted for attachment around a thigh of the trainer, a connecting strap adapted to be vertically positioned against a front portion of a thigh of the trainer connecting the waist strap and the thigh strap, and a training strap coupling the thigh strap to a collar of a dog.